


I'm Sorry?

by Sootstep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, College, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootstep/pseuds/Sootstep
Summary: "A person once told you that being this way made you asexual. You suppose it didn't really matter what it was called."Asexual Reader/OMC





	I'm Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not asexual, so I apologize in advance for anything I might have gotten wrong.

You nibble absentmindedly on the end of your pen, staring blankly at the graph sitting on the table. You’re supposed to be working. Everyone else at the table is. But it’s so hard to focus. Your mind keeps wandering and you end up wanting to write.

You’re an English major studying for your first exams of freshman year. And, man, did you not think college was going to be this tough. This was nothing like public school.

And to add on to your problems, all your friends are dating someone. Everyone is. Except you.

You were never particularly interested in dating. As far as you could tell, it was two people fucking and then bragging about it afterwards. You want a relationship, but not like that. You want a hand to hold and someone to watch crappy movies with while eating popcorn and cuddling. You want someone to kiss, to hold, or someone to hold you.

A person told you once that being this way made you asexual. You suppose that it didn’t really matter what it was called.

Freshman year passes by quickly, a blur of work, books, writing, and studying for your next year.

Before you know it, you are back for sophomore year.

That’s when it happens.

You are sitting in your regular spot, eating the cafeteria lunch that your parent paid for. Your lunch friends who act nothing like you, Maria and Lindsey, are gushing over some cute freshman who is apparently sitting two tables away. You glance over to see who they are talking about, and your heart skips a beat.

Damn, he is perfect. His black hair is a bit too long and brushes the top of his glasses. His dark green eyes are magnified, so you can easily see them. Those eyes are currently staring intently down at a book. His fingers brush over the pages.

You don’t realize how much time has passed until he, one of the few people now in the cafeteria, stands and scans the room. His eyes meet yours and you duck your head, feeling heat rise to your cheeks.

Your friends are gone and you take a second to wonder when they left. But you stop when you notice that the boy is coming over.

_ Oh, fuck,  _ you think,  _ He saw me staring. Is he coming over to ask me to stop? It probably looked creepy. Hell, it was creepy. Ugh.  _ You will yourself to disappear, but, unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work. Well, shit.

“Excuse me?” his voice is annoyingly alluring and silky.

You look up, trying to hide your embarrassment, quite unsuccessfully. “Yes?”

“Erm... hi,” he says awkwardly, “I’m James. What’s your name?”

You blink and give him your name. What’s he doing?

“Um... it’s nice to meet you. I was wondering...” he trails off, as if unsure of what to say.

“You were wondering...” you prompt him, seeing that he is struggling. He seems really shy.

“If you would like to go out with me,” he blurts, running his words together slightly so it takes you a second to decipher.

Huh? That is not what you were expecting.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nevermind,” he says quickly, “it was a stupid question.”

“No, wait!” you say as he exclaim as he starts to turn away, “I just... really?”

He seems confused but gives you a small smile.

“Yeah,” you say, smiling back, “I’ll go out with you.”


End file.
